Rio: Un alto precio pagado (Heavy price paid)
by MexicanJewelOdst
Summary: Fuerte advertencia: Esto contiene contenido que no debe ser leido por gente inocente. Este fic tiene como proposito el de "reflexionar". Si eres niño no pierdas tu tiempo en leer esto. / Historia demorada debido a problemas tecnicos con mi notebook. Tiempo de demora: De 3 a 4 meses. Eso y problemas personales, han sido 3 meses duros de mi vida y no quiero dar mas información, adios
1. Chapter 1

"**UN ALTO PRECIO PAGADO (HEAVY PRICE PAID)"**

**Advertencias (Peligro)**

…

_**Advertencia: Este fic contiene contenido adulto y por nada del mundo… desperdicies tu tiempo en leer esto. POR FAVOR NO INVOLUCREN A NIÑOS EN ESTO… SE LOS PIDO DE CORAZON.**_

_**Propósito: Dar a entender al público lo ridículo, vil, e inhumano que es publicar escenas de adultos en películas de niños, Rio es una de ella, han osado ponerle incesto, orgias, infidelidad, lesbianismo, etc.**_

_**Lo correcto: Yo tengo entendido, que el sexo se maneja únicamente entre las parejas, pues es lo legal, además también tenemos derecho de sentir placer… es normal, pero lo que no es normal es lo que leerán más adelante.**_

_**Origen: Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando buscaba un fic de Rio nuevo para leer, es cuando me encuentro con el autor "Dayku" y veía que tenía 3 fics… pero... hubo un fic que me llamo mucho la atención llamado "Amor y pasión en la selva" (No se las recomiendo para nada, pero si ustedes quieren… adelante) Miren sinceramente no quiero dar spoilers, si quieren saber de qué trata… va por su cuenta.**_

_**Advertencia 2: Segunda advertencia, aun están a tiempo si quieren salvar su infancia, y los que quieran seguir adelante, por favor no lo vean como entretenimiento, mejor véanlo como una lección, algo para reflexionar, etc.**_

_**Aclaración: Recuerden que esta es mi opinión y de muchas otras personas en el mundo, hora sí que… si te gusta lo que estas a punto de leer… ese es tu problema.**_

_**Advertencia final: Ultima advertencia, no me pueden echar la culpa si continúan, ya se los advertí 3 veces así que no hay excusas. POR FAVOR SI SON NIÑOS LOS QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE LEER ESTO… NO LO HAGAN POR FAVOR… NO QUIERO QUE PIERDAN SU INFANCIA POR MI CULPA.**_

_**Camino sin retorno: Bueno doy por comenzado este fic, están por ver el lado oscuro de las escenas de adultos, doy gracias a mis fieles seguidores… que aunque son pocos o nulos me apoyaran, aunque yo ya no publique material adulto.**_

_**GRACIAS… BUENO YO SOY MJOLNIR Y DOY ESTO POR COMENZADO.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevas Experiencias

"**UN ALTO PRECIO PAGADO (HEAVY PRICE PAID)"**

…

**READVERTENCIA: **Este Fic tiene como fin, el de enseñar un valiosa lección sobre el sexo, el sexo será maravilloso, especial, magnifico y de hermosos significados, en resumen el sexo es bueno.

Pero… tiene su lado oscuro, lamentablemente también lo manejan con terribles usos y consecuencias que tratare de dar en este fic.

Por favor requiero de sumo entendimiento con lo que están por ver a continuación, queda totalmente prohibido que gente inocente vea el fic, ya que… es muy… muy fuerte.

Gracias por su compresión… Comencemos.

…

Era una noche fresca en Rio de janeiro, la luna iluminaba espectacularmente a la selva de Rio, la mayoría de los seres vivos yacían dormidos en algún lugar en específico de la selva, la mayoría excepto una pareja de guacamayos azules de Spix, estos se encontraban en asuntos íntimos que como cualquier pareja hacen de vez en cuando. Ellos se encontraban en el agujero de un árbol muy alejados de su casa para que sus hijos durmieran tranquilos. Blu le propuso a Perla que si podían aparearse esta noche, Perla contenta dijo que si, y ahora los tenemos a mitad de eso.

"¡OH SI BLU, MAS FUERTE!" – gritaba Perla –

"Claro mi amor, (gemidos) te voy a dar muy fuerte" – Acepto Blu mientras penetraba más duro a Perla"

"(Gemidos) ¡OH SIII… ASI ES MI AMOR!"

Después de duras embestidas de Blu a Perla, decidieron cambiar de rol, ahora a Blu le tocaba recibir placer.

Perla empezó a masturbar a Blu con su garra, mientras que con la punta de su ala ella se masturbaba su vagina.

"Eso es Perlita, no pares" – decía excitado Blu –

"(Gemidos) Que bueno que te guste" – exclamo calientemente Perla –

Perla se animo poco a poco, y cada vez más quería saborear el miembro de Blu.

"Vamos Perla, no tengas miedo, saboréalo" – insistió Blu –

"Como digas mi amor" – contesto ella –

Perla le empezó a dar lengüetazos al miembro de Blu, a lo cual el reaccionaba con gemidos que animaban mas a la hembra, poco a poco Perla empezó a introducir el miembro de Blu en su pico.

"¡OH SI! No pares, esto es fantástico" – exclamo el –

"Yo parar… nunca" – contesto ella –

Mientras Perla continuaba con su juego, Blu se inclino hacia el trasero de Perla, y con la punta de su ala empezó a masturbarla.

"¡OHHHHH MMMMMMM ES MMMMMMMUY BUE… BUENO" – gemía Perla –

Desde aquí Blu se puso mucho más agresivo.

Blu tomo con violencia la cabeza de Perla, y el obligo a que succionara más su miembro.

"MMMMMMMUUAMMMMHAMMM" – ella nada mas podía decir eso –

"¡OH SI PERLA, NO PARES… ERES TODA MIA!" –

Blu por nada del mundo dejaba que Perla pudiera respirar.

"AMMMMMMMMAMMMMMMM" – pedía Perla, pero Blu lo ignoro –

"¡CALLATE! Solo sigue"

Perla… se estaba ahogando.

"(Tosidos) PO…POR FAVOR… PA… PA… PARA" – apenas y dijo Perla –

Blu tomo conciencia de la situación y soltó a Perla.

"(Respiros costosos) Blu… pe… pe… pero… que… te pasa" – exclamo Perla entre lagrimas –

Blu no contesto.

"Me… me… me… voy… a… a… a… casa"

Era evidente, Perla había quedado traumada. Mientras Blu ignoraba por completo lo que dijo Perla, ella se fue volando entre lágrimas de vuelta a casa.

"Bah, que llorona, ella no sirve para esto" – Dijo Blu muy insatisfecho –

"Necesito algo nuevo, Perla no sirve para esto, está más que claro que quiero serle infiel, pero no conozco a nadie más en esta selva… que quiera hacer lo mismo"

"Necesito a una nueva chica, o un trió, o incluso una orgia… lo que sea pero necesito algo nuevo, ya me canse del jueguito de siempre con Perla, ella es muy débil, nunca se entrega a mí, solo por ser un poco brusco con ella… ¡SE VA! Pues ella no me va dar lo que busco"

Blu seguía pensando, en cómo encontrar experiencias nuevas, hasta que algo vil, diabólico e inhumano se le ocurrió…

"¿Qué tal mis hijas?" – Lamentablemente se le ocurrió eso – "Debo admitir que son hermosas, sobre todo Bia, ella es una preciosura… y la idea de aparearme con ella me agrada"

Blu imaginaba el cómo sería aparearse con ella.

"Oh rayos, solo de imaginármelo me estoy excitando, Pero de todas maneras mañana debo encontrar el momento indicado para hacerle el amor, por el momento lo único que me queda por hacer es irme a dormir" – termino y se fue volando –

…

A la mañana siguiente…

…

Blu se encontraba sentado en las afueras de su casa esperando ver alguien, lo único que sabía era que Perla se había ido un rato para meditar con lo acontecido ayer, que como era evidente había quedado traumada y debía quitarse eso de la cabeza. Y con respecto a sus hijos todavía no tenía idea de en donde podrían estar.

"Donde podrán estar esos niños… de seguro se fueron a jugar o algo así" – Creyó el – "Pff, que aburrido sin nada que hacer, lo único que tengo en la cabeza es el tener sexo con alguien, ¿Pero quién? No se me ocurre a nadie, mejor lo olvido… tal vez un paseo por la selva me refresque la mente" – termino él y se fue volando –

Blu volaba por toda las selva de Rio, tratando de quitarse el apareamiento por un momento, pero por mas que se esforzaba… solo tenía más imágenes de el haciéndole el amor a Bia.

"Ya, es oficial, me voy aparear con Bia" – Oficializo el – "Pero tendrá que ser en el momento adecuado, mientras hablare con Rafael"

Cuando termino de planearlo todo, se fue volando directo al nido de Rafael.

…

3 minutos después…

…

Blu finalmente llego a nido de Rafael, pero por lo que se alcanzaba a ver, se notaba que no había nadie.

"¿Hola? Rafael ¿Estás ahí?" – Pregunto el afuera de su árbol –

"No está, se fue de paseo" – contesto una voz femenina – "¿Quién lo busca?"

"Em, su amigo… Blu"

"Oh Blu, espera ahí voy" – Exclamo Eva y salió de la madriguera –

"Lo siento Blu, pero Rafael fue a dar un paseo con mis hijos" – Explico Eva -

"No te preocupes, ya pasare en otro momento"

"Bueno quizás yo te ayude, ¿Qué se te ofrece?" - Se ofreció ella –

"Bueno es que… no lo sé… es que me da pena"

"Oh vamos… puedes decirme lo que quieras"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Completamente, no te preocupes"

"Ok, lo que pasa es que… quería saber si me puedes decir si conoces alguien… que quiera aparearse conmigo" – comento Blu bastante apenado –

"¡No me digas que les eres infiel a Perla!" – se sorprendió ella –

"Pff, pues si, lo que pasa es que ya me harte del mismo juego de siempre, lo único que quiero son experiencias nuevas"

Eva se excito un poco.

"Pues lamento decirte que no conozco a nadie" – comento ella – "Pero… yo también estoy en tu caso"

"¿Tu también le eres infiel a Rafael?" – Pregunto sorprendido Blu –

"Pff, desde cuando, al igual que tu he hecho el juego de le esposa fiel, pero la verdad es que ya me he apareado con muchísimos otros machos aparte de el"

"Guau"

"(Pequeña risa) Y dime ¿Te gustaría aparearte conmigo? – pregunto excitada ella –

"Pues… no lo sé"

"Oh vamos, los 2 buscamos lo mismo, y… aquí nos tenemos, no tengas miedo"

"Está bien… ¡Hagámoslo!"

"Muy bien" – dijo ella y se le acerco al oído de Blu – "_Además ni Perla ni Rafael deberán enterarse" – _Susurro ella –

"Ok pues… empecemos"

Entonces los 2 infieles entraron a la madriguera para iniciar su negra diversión.

Blu entro a la madriguera y rápidamente obligo a Eva que se pusiera de rodillas para darle sexo anal, ella no hizo ningún problema y acepto.

Esta experiencia es algo que Blu anhelaba por tener, pues cuando se lo proponía a Perla ella siempre se lo negaba porque decía que era malo y a ella le dolería mucho. Después de mucha espera lo tenemos ahora a punto de cumplir uno de sus múltiples deseos pervertidos.

Blu agarro su miembro y lentamente fue incrustándolo en el ano de Eva, que también ella lo disfrutaba mucho.

"(Gemidos)"

"¡Oh vaya! Se siente… magnifico, Oh si" – Se expreso él mientras introducía todo su miembro por el ano de Eva –

"(Gemidos) Vamos… continua" – Pedía ella –

"Con mucho gusto" – contesto el –

Blu empezó a sacar e introducir su miembro en el ano de Eva, a quien también explotaba de placer.

"(Gemidos) Oh Blu, eres fantástico para esto (gemido corto)"

"Ah, lo mismo opino de ti hermosa"

"Oh, muchas gracias cariño"

Blu aumento la velocidad.

"Eso es preciosa, disfrútalo… ¡Disfrútalo!"

"Claro que (gemido) lo… disfruto"

Eva por su parte… mientras recibía embestidas de placer por su ano, ella con su ala se masturbaba su vagina… para sentir doble placer.

Después de un rato Blu se aburrió y opto por otra cosa. Blu obligo a Eva a que lamiera su miembro, ella rápidamente acepto.

"Ahh, pero que bien lo haces"

"(Pequeña risa) Blu llevo muchos años haciendo esto, porque crees que lo hago tan bien" – dijo ella haciendo una pequeña pausa –

"Vaya, ahora me doy cuenta de que es cierto… ¡Vamos! Continua"

"Como digas guapo"

Eva empezó a usar sus mejores métodos de apareamiento para darle a Blu una tarde que no olvidara… pero en serio… nunca lo va olvidar.

"Ahhhh, pero que bien se siente, nunca en mi vida he sentido un placer como este"

"Me alegra que los disfrutes" – comento Eva –

"Oh Eva, eres espectacular, sigue así… ¡Así!"

Blu no podía aguantar más y su momento llego. Blu esparció todo su líquido en la cara de Eva… y como era de esperarse, ella rápidamente lo ingirió.

"Uff, pero que bueno estuvo eso"

"Oh cariño, todavía no sabes nada de lo que yo puedo hacer" – presumió Eva –

"¿Así? Y ¿Qué más puedes hacer eh?

"Porque mejor no te quedas… y lo averiguas… Rafael va a tardar bastante"

"Uff, ya me convenciste, pues… que continúe la acción"

"De acuerdo guapo"

Estos 2 siguieron por casi toda parte de la tarde, Pero… aun está por venir el verdadero horror de esta historia.

…

**Esta historia continuara…**

…

**Por favor déjenme un review y díganme que es lo piensan. Todo comentario es válido preferentemente que sean críticas constructivas o de que es lo que piensan de este tema.**

**GRACIAS.**

**Advierto… que el siguiente capítulo es mucho mas fuerte… recomiendo discreción a los que continúen con esto.**

**(Serio) Bueno yo soy MJOlnir y muy buenas noches.**

**.**

**NEVER FORGET…**


End file.
